Cynder's ExBoyfriend Returns
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: What happens when Cynder, who's now dating Spyro after the Dark Master's final defeat, bumps into another Dragon? And what if that Dragon just happened to be her ex-boyfriend? How will this affect Cynder and Spyro's relationship?


_**Spyro the Dragon**_

_**Cynder's Ex-Boyfriend Returns**_

**Me: "Hi there. New story and it's my first Spyro one. Please no flames and I don't own anything Spyro. Except for my OC dragon that looks exactly like Beau from Dragon Booster, minus that stupid star mark on his forhead, and also has the same abilities as Beau. I own him and if you want to use him....**_**ASK ME FIRST!**_** Okay? Everything still good? Great! Now, there will be pairings and sex involved so if you're not 18 or of legal age to read such material, please leave now. I tend to be a bit graphic in my stories, at least while they're in my head, and this is fair warning. The pairings are CynderXSpyro and OCXCynder to start. If I come up with any other pairings while writing I'll put them in. Anyway, get out of my 'office' and start reading, and enjoy!"**

The sun was just starting to rise over the earth and Cynder, a black dragoness, slowly opened her eyes to see her lover laying next to her and she smiled happily. Cynder and Spyro had been dating for a few months now and she was glad that the Dark Master was gone for good. She sighed happily and started to get up when she felt her lover's tail wrap around hers.

"Where are you going, hon? Not getting tired of me that quickly, are you?" asked Spyro playfully as he pulled Cynder back down beside him and kissed her lovingly.

Cynder smiled and kissed her boyfriend back just as passionately then stood again and headed for the door. "Of course not lover. I'm just going for a walk and then I'm headed to the dining hall to get some breakfast. But you, on the other hand, need to rest. After last night you're going to need it but I'll bring you something when I come back okay?" asked Cynder as she seductively slipped out the door and headed down the hall.

She walked down the halls and was just about to enter the dining hall when she was bumped backwards by a black and gold scaled dragon male and they both fell down.

The male quickly glared at Cynder through one eye, his other one closed from the pain of the head on collision they'd just had, and he growled slightly. "Watch where you're going! I nearly-" started the male when he suddenly stopped and stared at Cynder as she began to stand up again.

"Why don't you watch where _**you're**_ going you jerk!? You could have killed someone running into them like that!" yelled Cynder as she returned the glare and she started to continue walking towards the dining hall when she noticed that the male had lowered himself to the ground, his eyes closed in what seemed to be fearful expectation, and keeping his body tensed up as if he expected her to strike at him. She looked at her upraised claws and saw that her claws must be the reason the male was behaving like this. "You don't have to worry. I won't strike at you. Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, it was an accident that we met in this hall. So, stop laying there, and why don't you join me for breakfast?" asked Cynder as she lowered her claws and smiled at the male.

The male raised his head and opened his eyes and looked at her curiously then he stood and began to laugh quietly. "You know, I haven't seen that smile in years. I never really knew just how much I've missed it, until today." said the male as he smiled at Cynder.

"What are you talking about? I have no idea what you're talking about but....I can't help but feel that I know you from....somewhere. Who are you?" asked Cynder as she looked at the male in confusion.

The male's smile fell from his face so quickly it was as if it had never been there and he stared at her in shock. "You can't be serious. You don't remember me? How could you not remember me? After everything we've been through together? You _**are**_ Lady Cynder aren't you? Or are you just an identical look-alike?" asked the male as he approached Cynder and began to circle her while he sniffed her every now and then.

He stopped at her rear end and lingered there for a few minutes then continued circling her until he was facing her again.

"I _**was**_ Lady Cynder but that was long ago. When I was evil. Now I'm just plain old Cynder. But, before you answer my previous question, I want to know just one thing...._**WHY THE HELL WHERE YOU SNIFFING AT MY REAR END!?**_" yelled Cynder as he flared her wings angrily and whipped her tail at the male's throat.

"Oh come on Cynder! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy me doing that! You used to love when I did that. In fact you told me that it aroused you. Made you want to mate and we tried that God knows how many times before our former Master found us out. Please, Cynder, you're my best friend. Don't tell me you've completely forgotten me. Please?" begged the male as he slowly moved Cynder's tail from his throat and walked over to her only to begin to nuzzle her neck affectionately.

Suddenly, as the male's scent filled her being, she gasped then shoved the male away from herself and then quickly began to make out with him. "Codie! Oh God I thought I'd never see you again! How are you?" cried Cynder happily as she began to return her best friend, and former boyfriend's, nuzzling.

Codie looked up at Cynder's face and smiled a bit. "I've been doing well Lady Cynder. I've actually been tracking our former Master's killer and I plan on having one of my more infamous little 'talks' with him. Other than that I've been doing extremely well considering everything." said Codie as he stood but kept his head at a slightly submissive position.

Cynder sighed tiredly and looked at her former boyfriend. "Codie, don't call me 'Lady Cynder' anymore. That's not who I am anymore. Just call me Cynder. And quit with the submissive attitude. You were never submissive to anyone besides the Dark Master. And don't you _**dare**_ hurt Spyro! If you do I'll personally go back to being evil just to kick your ass! Spyro freed me and, later on, you so don't you ever think of hurting him." said Cynder as she looked at her former boyfriend warningly.

Codie raised his head and looked at her with an expression of shock on his face. "You actually love him!? Have you forgotten that he was our greatest enemy? Don't you remember the reason I joined our former Master? I can understand how you hated him but to actually fall in love with his killer? I may be a decendant of Gold Dragons but I will not stand for my best friend, and the dragoness I've loved my whole life, to betray everything she once stood for! These dragons must have brainwashed you into believing our former Master was the reason this Realm was being destroyed when, really, it was all their fault by opposing him. Cynder, please, remember all those nights we spent together? Those were the best nights of my life. I loved you my whole life and I still love you. To be honest, besides tracking our former Master's killer, I've been trying to find you to ask you a very important question that has burned within me for as long as I can remember. Cynder? Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride, my mate, my Queen?" asked Codie as he took Cynder's left paw in his right and looked deep into her eyes pleadingly.

Cynder, though glad to see her ex, shook her head sadly and took her paw from Codie's and looked at him. "Codie, I can't answer your question, not yet. I-I need time to think. Please, give me that, if you truely love me still as you claim you do. For me. Please?" asked Cynder as she looked at her ex pleadingly.

Codie raised his head to look over hers then looked back at her and nodded while smiling. "Of course Cynder. You know you need not even ask such questions. Now, if you will kindly direct me towards this Sypro's room, I'd greatly appriciate it. I suppose I must thank him for freeing you from our Master's former cruelty towards you. Though I don't agree with what he did to him I am grateful for helping you and looking after you for all these years." said Codie as he began to walk down the hallway that Cynder had come from, pausing only briefly to place a soft kiss to her lips and cheek, then he continued on.

Cynder stood in the hallway, long after Codie had turned the corner, experiencing mixed feelings. On the one hand she was happy that her ex still had feelings for her even after all these years, and the way he'd kissed her reminded her of how he used to make her feel, but on the other she felt guilty for allowing Codie to kiss her because she felt like she was betraying Spyro in the cruelist way possible. She sighed in frustration and headed into the dining hall to think about her problem over breakfast.

Meanwhile Codie had arrived at Spyro's room, having followed Cynder's wonderful rose and vanilla scent from the hallways, and he quietly pushed the door open and walked into the room and his lips curled back in revultion at the decore, that it until he caught a small amount of Cynder's scent on it, which led him to believe that Cynder was the one responsible for the decore and thus he liked it. He was about to walk further into the room when, suddenly, he was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground by Spyro who shoved his face into the hard stone floor roughly.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my and Cynder's room?" demanded Spyro as he growled at the inturder as he continued to hold him to the ground and moved his claws over to his throat threateningly.

"Oh....what she see's in you I'll _**never**_ understand. Could you get your purple ass off my back and let me up or do I have to get rough? And if you want someone to tell you how rough I can get you should ask Cynder herself. She knows _**exactly**_ how rough I can get." said Codie as he tried to free himself from Spyro's grip.

"What did you do to Cynder!? _**ANSWER ME!**_" yelled Spyro angrily as he slammed Codie's head into the floor as he felt his body fill with rage. If this dragon had done anything to his love he'd kill him.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Cynder walked in while carrying a tray of food. "Spyro, honey can you help me with this tray, please? I think I might have overloaded it with your breakfast and...." started Cynder when she finally turned her head to see Spyro on top of Codie's back and holding him in a death grip.

"Hello Cynder. Could you please tell mister purple on my back to _**GET THE HELL OFF!?**_ And you say this guy's biggest dream is peace? It seems he'd actually do better with our Master's former armies like you and I were than what you claim he fights for! But, hey, no rush. I mean, it's not like I'm anyone important, really. All I am is just...._**YOUR BEST FRIEND! NOW GET HIM OFF ME BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER!**_" yelled Codie whe he saw Cynder standing in the doorway.

Cynder shook her head and then, after gently putting the tray of food down, ran over to Codie and Spyro then shoved Spyro off of her best friend. She then began to help him up and brushed him off. "I am _**so**_ sorry Codie! Spyro's not normally like this! Spyro, what the hell is wrong with you? Couldn't you tell that this was my friend, or did your hormones make you think he was looking to rape me? If it was the second then it's understandable but he's right. You are acting like you would have been better off in the Dark Master's armies. Agian Codie I am _**so**_ very sorry for Spyro's behaviour. But to be fair I probably should have written a note for Spyro explaining who you were so as to avoid that whole situation we just had." said Cynder as she finished brushing her best friend off and then went over to the tray of food and handed it to Spyro.

"It's fine Cynder. But to be honest I was just admiring this rooms decore when purple-fruitcake attacked me from behind. Tell me, did you do this yourself, Cynder?" asked Codie as he looked at his ex and moved closer to her while, with great satisfaction, he noticed that Spyro grew tense and seemed to want to growl at him.

Cynder, out of habit, moved closer to Codie and smiled at the room as she nodded. "Yes. How'd you guess Codie? And, I swear, if you say it's because it looks girly I'll kick your ass right out that door and the doors to this temple personally." joked Cynder as she and Codie began laughing while Spyro just tore into a piece of his steak and silently growled at Codie.

"Actually it does seem to be a touch feminine but, then again, you always had those kind of designs incorperated into your rooms when we served the Dark Master together. But it does look good. That and I was able to pick up your wonderful scent of roses and vanilla." said Codie as he looked at his ex.

Cynder gasped in surprise then leapt at her best friend and ex and pinned him underneath her body as she nuzzled him happily. "You remembered! That's so sweet! Oh, I forgot to ask you earlier but, how long have you been here and how long are you staying?" asked Cynder as she got off her ex and smiled at him.

"I've been here for a while. Since last night actually. And I'm not going anywhere Cynder. Not without you. Don't forget Cynder. We're a team. Always were always will be. So, what do you guys do around here for fun? Don't tell me you just sit around waiting for a disaster to strike, before actually doing anything." said Codie as he moved even closer to Cynder until their lips were almost touching.

Seeing that caused something in Spyro to snap and he let loose a feral growl and leapt at Codie and, after knocking him over, he and Codie began to fight while they tumbled on the ground. "If you ever touch her I'll rip your throat out you jerk! She's my mate and I'm not going to lose her to some smart mouthed freak that served the Dark Master just like all the other idiots that served him!" yelled Spyro as he finally pinned Codie to the side of the bed with his claws and glaring at him angrily.

Codie opened his eyes, having closed them in a slight pain when he'd been pinned to the bed, looked at Spyro and smirked in victory. "I'd say....you just did." was all Codie said before Spyro backhanded him and caused him to fall on his face. Codie began to slowly pick himself up off the ground while Spyro, whose eyes had widened at Codie's comment, spun around to see Cynder looking at him in disbelief.

"So....I'm an idiot? I can't believe you'd say something like that Spyro! I thought you loved me!" cried Cynder as she walked over to Codie and began helping him up.

"Cynder....I-I didn't mean....I'm sorry! It's _**his**_ fault Cynder! He's turning you against me! Cynder, you know I love you and that I'd never do anything to hurt you! Please, let me explain, please Cynder!" begged Spyro as Cynder finished helping Codie to his feet and then began to help him leave.

"Spyro....I don't want to be near you right now. You obviously are jealous of my friendship with Codie and as long as he's here I know it will just be constant arguing between you, which will be started by you more often than not, and I don't want to have to deal with that. Spyro you're putting me in a posistion that's forcing me to choose between my best friend and the dragon I love and I can't make either one of you happy without losing the other. So, because of your actions a few moments ago, I'm going to be staying with Codie but I won't sleep with him as I have been you. That is something you and I will share forever. I just need to be in a calm environment and being around Codie has always been the best way for me to be in one. He's just my best friend Spyro. You're the dragon I love. But even after this whole thing blows over, if you insist on fighting with him, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to leave you for him. And Codie, don't you dare try and get that to happen, or I'll beat the crap out of you when I find out about it and it's proven!" said Cynder as she and Codie left the room and headed for Cynder's old room.

"You really shouldn't be saying those things to him. As a male I know that all it'll do is piss him off more and now he's going to hate me even more if, for some unforseen reason, you and I end up sleeping together as lovers and he finds out. I don't want you throwing your life and happiness away just because of our past feelings." said Codie when Cynder had helped him lay down on her old bed and then set to work on tending to his injuries.

"It's nothing Codie. Spyro was acting immature and all you were doing was talking to me, though I noticed you were trying to hit on me again, but it was really sweet." said Cynder as she ran a cloth over Codie's flame symbol on his head. She remembered when Codie had first appeared in her room when they were both serving the Dark Master and she sighed at the memories.

_**Flashback**_

_"Excuse me but I'm looking for a dragoness named Cynder. Do you know where I could find her?" asked a male dragon with black and gold scales as he entered the room of the Dark Master's most trusted general._

_"You are looking at her. What business could you possibly have with me? You're not a pure Black Dragon. It looks as if you have a bit of Gold inside of you." hissed Cynder as she moved slowly to let this impotent male know that he had just disturbed her at the worst possible time._

_"Actually I'm all Gold. But I tended to have some more....violent characteristics in my personality. I'm actually here to, well, try and court you. I've, uh, noticed you around and I'm madly in love with you. If you will allow me to court you I will obey your every command. Even though you really don't have a choice if I am allowed to court you." said the male as he walked over to Cynder and they met in the middle of the room._

_"Oh I don't, huh? And just who the hell told you that I'd have no choice but to allow your courting of me, hmm?" demanded Cynder as she began to feel slightly aroused by this male's dark attitude. Not to mention he had a powerfully built body that sent shivers down her spine as she imagined how he would be in bed._

_The male smirked evilly and leaned in until his jaws were beside her ear. "Our Master. He sent me with direct orders to tell you that you and I are going to be working together and I figured that would make it so much easier to court you. The whole courting thing is my idea but us working together was our Master's. So, Lady Cynder, what do you say to both our Master's orders and my....very forceful request?" whispered the male as he moved back slightly. "And my name is Codie. Just to make us even in terms of names."_

_They stood in front of each other for a few minutes in complete silence. Suddenly Cynder pounced on him and tackled him to the floor._

_"You want to know if I accept your courting? You are a pure Gold Dragon, no matter how violently you act, and I....would be honored to have you court me. But, before you can court me, you must prove to me just how violent you can be." said Cynder as she moved off of Codie and entered her fighting stance._

_Codie stood and looked at her. Suddenly he whipped his tail at her, which she dodged, only to sweep it back and knock her feet out from under her. Then he leapt at her and pinned her to the ground roughly and held her there by her throat while he growled, his lips pulled back in a snarl, and he hissed slightly as he lowered his head until they were barely centimeters apart. "Is this volent enough for you Lady Cynder?" hissed Codie as he glared at her._

_Cynder was finding it very hard to breathe but she also found that she was happy being dominated like she was. "Yes, yes Codie, it is. And you're exactly the kind of dragon that I want to father my children. You have won, not to mention earned, the right to mate with me and dominate me completely. And, please my love, call me Cynder when we are alone. Save the formalities for when we are in our Master's presence or with our combined troops." said Cynder as she raised her head enough to place a loving kiss onto her mate's lips and she nuzzled him happily._

_**End Flashback**_

Cynder sighed as she layed down next to her ex and curled up as she waited for sleep to take her in it's arms. She felt Codie move his tail over her body, resting it on her own, then coiling it with hers.

"I love you Cynder. I always will. Now, it's best if we go to sleep, because I know you must have some form of training tomorrow. Good night....my love." whispered Codie as he layed his head underneath Cynder's to act as a pillow.

"Good night Codie. I'll see you in the morning. Just try to keep your little 'friend' indoors. I would _**hate**_ to have to evict him." said Cynder as she rested her head on Codie's neck and they both soon fell asleep.

After a few minutes Cynder began to have a nightmare and she was tossing and turning around as she remembered the reason for helping Spyro in the first place.

_**Cynder's Dream**_

_Cynder was knocked back after her Master had backhanded her for her failure to capture the purple dragon that was said to be his downfall. She slowly started to pick herself up and she looked at him then she looked at what felt like a puddle of water that had gathered around her back legs only to see that it was a mixture of a water like substance and her blood with a small pink looking creature on the ground with it's intelegent eyes going dark as it died. When it's eyes had lost the last speck of light from it's life Cynder continued to stare at it only to scream in agony and she leapt at what was going to be her first baby and she began to cry over it's still developing corpse._

_"So you were pregnant Cynder. Let this moment serve as a reminder as to what happens to those that fail me. Codie take this, maldeformed creature, to the Abyss and throw it in. Then take Cynder to her chambers and do with her as you wish. She has failed me and must be punished even more than I just have." sneered the shadowed form of the Dark Master as he turned and walked away from the broken and crying Cynder while her secret mate walked over to her and looked at her as if he couldn't care less about what had happened until the doors slammed shut._

_"Cynder. I'm sorry. This was my fault. I told you to let him go. Damn me and my honor! If it wasn't for my sense of honor our baby would still be alive. I'm so sorry Cynder, I'm so very sorry, please forgive me my love." whispered Codie as he nuzzled his mate comfortingly as she cried over their baby's corpse._

_"I swear Codie, I swear on our baby's memory, I will __**kill**__ that dragon! I will make him suffer and beg for death! It's not your fault my love. It's his, and I swear I'll kill him, and then we can try for another baby. I love you Codie. But, please, just hold me right now. Please?" begged Cynder as she nuzzled her mate and continued to cry._

_**End Dream**_

Cynder bolted up and cried out in fright as she woke from her nightmare and then, after she got her breath back, she broke down and started to cry over her and Codie's lost baby. It was a few weeks after those events that she and Codie had broken up because they couldn't handle the pressure of having been so close to having their first baby then, in one moment, have those hopes and dreams torn away from them.

Codie lifted his head and looked at his ex and saw that she was very upset and crying uncontrollably. He stood up enough to move closer to her and then layed back down next to her and nuzzled her comfortingly. "You had that dream again, didn't you, Cynder?" whispered Codie quietly as he nuzzled his ex and felt her nod as she moved closer to him and cried into his chest.

"I-I just m-miss her s-so m-much Codie. I-I never g-got the ch-chance to be her m-mother. I-I hate him! I-I H-HATE H-HIM!" screamed Cynder as she gripped her ex tightly and continued to cry into his chest.

Codie looked down at his ex and gently placed a kiss to her forhead and layed her back down and just continued to nuzzle her. "I know. I know Cynder. I hate him too. But he's gone now and our baby's spirit can finally rest in peace. But don't live your life filled with hate Cynder. She wouldn't want her brave, strong, and beautiful mother to live her life filled with hate and fury. Forget him and sleep. Just remember that she's been avenged and dream of your future. Don't forget Cynder. You and I will see our baby, like we would have years ago, when we die. She's in a better place and we love her. And I'm sure she loves you Cynder. Now sleep my love. We'll talk more in the morning. Good night Cynder." whispered Codie as he kissed Cynder gently and rested his head underneath hers again and, soon, Cynder was asleep again and this time having a pleasent dream about her and Codie's baby.

The next morning Cynder woke up to find that Codie's head was still underneath her own and that he was sleeping peacefully while he occasionally moved his tail tighter around hers and mumbled in his sleep every once in a while and she smiled at the dragon that had tried to give her a baby. She lowered her head until her lips met with the top of his head and she kissed him gently then got up and started to head to the door to go get some breakfast for the two of them.

Suddenly, when she opened the door, she found the dragonfly Sparx hovering in front of it. "And just where are you going you little traitor? Or should I just call you a whore for sleeping with another dragon behind Spyro's back?" demanded Sparx as he crossed his front two legs over his chest.

Cynder sighed and impaitently flicked Sparx away. "Shut up Sparx. Codie is just my best friend. He's visiting and Spyro just keeps fighting with him. I love Spyro but I've known Codie longer and he always helped me. But he really helped me when I lost my first....nevermind. Just go back to Spyro and tell him I love him and I'll see him when we go for our training." said Cynder as she stopped herself from revealing that she'd almost been a mother before she met Spyro.

A few hours later Codie was at a track and just running around it as his own little workout. Just as he finished his hundreth lap he noticed that Cynder and Spyro were walking together and talking. Suddenly Cynder seemed to notice him and she smiled in her little way that told him that she was grateful for his words and comfort last night.

They walked over to him and Spyro sighed as he scratched behind his horns a bit then held his left paw out to Codie. "Sorry about yesterday. I guess I am a bit overprotective of my friends. Especially when others keep calling one in pasrticular a monster because of what she did while under another's control. I hope we can be friends." said Spyro as he looked at Codie nervously.

Codie looked at Spyro's paw then turned around and slapped it away. "Save the apologies Spyro. Just shut up....and get to the starting line. You and I are going to have a little, friendly, race. I understand exactly why you acted the way you did yesterday and, in all honesty, I used to do the same thing with Cynder. And by the way, nice job in killing the Dark Master, I'm really impressed. That bastard deserved so much worse after what he did to Cynder. But that's in the past now." said Codie as he and Spyro walked over to the starting line of the track and prepared for their race.

"Codie, please, don't tell him about....you know. I want to be the one that tells him. Promise me you won't." said Cynder as she walked with them to the starting line.

"I won't tell him Cynder. But you're not telling him yourself. We'll both do it. We were the two keys to what you want to be the one to tell him and, as such, I have an equal duty to help you with it. Now quit worrying about it and start worrying about your little boyfriend crying when I beat him." said Codie as Cynder started walking to the sidelines but she stopped when she heard Codie's comment and turned her head to face him and she smiled and gently stroaked his lower jaw with her tail slowly.

"Don't get overconfident Codie. Spyro's pretty quick. Now then boys. On the count of three. One....two....THREE!" cried Cynder and Spyro and Codie took off.

After about twenty minutes Codie crossed the finish line first and Spyro fell to the ground in exhaustion when he joined Codie and Cynder and he panted. "That....was....exhausting! How do you handle doing that every day!?" asked Spyro as he started to stand and he walked over to Cynder tiredly.

"Practise Spyro. I've been running my whole life so I guess it was a bit unfair of me to challenge you to a race. Now, on to some very important business, Cynder? Do you want to start?" asked Codie as he layed down beside Cynder as she sighed and nodded then layed beside her ex.

"Spyro....there's something I want to tell you. When Codie and I were serving the Dark Master....we were mates. We were madly in love with each other and Codie says he still feels the same way about me as before and I suppose I do as well. But the real reason I helped you against the Dark Master is that, for letting you go when we first met, he caused me to....lose the baby Codie and I were having together. I-I'm sorry Codie. I-I can't say anymore. Please take over." said Cynder as she began to cry silently and she turned her head away as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Easy Cynder. It's okay. You did very well. Spyro, you're the first person Cynder and I have told this story to together, and the reason we're doing this is because it shows just how much we, or at least Cynder, trust you. I do still love Cynder but she's with you and I don't want to force her to choose between the best thing that, in my opinion, ever happened to her and an old reminder that causes her pain every time our daughter is mentioned. You're the best thing that's happened to her and I'm just the reminder. What I'm trying to say is....take good care of her and, if she ends up pregnant, protect her with every fiber of your being. Don't let what happened to us happen to your relationship with her. Ever. She's a very special dragoness. But if you ever hurt her, emotionally or physically, I'll kick your ass and you can bet that it'll be painful for you." said Codie as he nuzzled Cynder comfortingly.

Cynder smiled as Codie nuzzled her and she moved closer until they were pressed against each other as if they were still mates. "That's a very sweet sentiment Codie. Really it is. Spyro, I hope you don't hate me now, or want to leave me. I know I should have told you sooner in our relationship but, as you could see a few moments ago, I can't handle the mention of my lost baby for too long. I'm sorry Spyro. If you do want to leave me I'll completely understand. But I'll always love you and be by your side, if not physically, then in spirit." said Cynder as she nuzzled her ex as he wiped her tears from her eyes.

Spyro looked at Codie and Cynder and sighed. "Cynder, as much as I love you, I think you and Codie belong together. You were having a baby together and I can see that you both still have very deep feelings for each other. Don't worry Cynder. I'll always be your friend and a shoulder to cry on whenever Codie isn't around at the moment." said Spyro as he walked over to Cynder and kissed her, for the final time as each other's lover, and then he walked away while smiling at the reunited couple as they shared their first public kiss in years.

A few weeks later Codie walked into his and Cynder's room only to find Cynder still in bed and he became very worried. "Cynder? Are you okay?" asked Codie as he walked slowly over to his mate and layed next to her.

Cynder stirred and raised her head and smiled at her mate then kissed him lovingly. "I'm fine Codie. I just felt a little tired today. And a little sick. Nothing life-threatening. But I think I know what's been wong with me for these past two weeks since we became mates again." said Cynder as she grabbed her mate's right paw and brought it over her womb as she had years ago and she smiled at him lovingly.

Codie's face looked confused for a few moments before his eyes widened in shock then he smiled at Cynder with curiousity burning in his eyes and saw his mate smile, kiss him passionately, then nod in comfirmation.

"That's right Codie. We're finally getting our second chance at becoming parents. I love you so much and I'm glad Spyro was able to make the best decision he could after we told him our little secret." said Cynder as she layed her head against Codie's chest and she sighed happily.

"And I'm glad that he doesn't hate either of us. I love you, too, Cynder. And I'm glad we can have our second chance to be parents. Do you know if we're having a boy or a girl?" asked Codie as he nuzzled the top of his mate's head and heard her purr slightly.

"Guess Codie. I want you to guess if we're having a boy, girl, or something else." said Cynder as she smiled her mysterious smile that Codie loved to see which meant she was hiding a very interesting fact from him.

"Hmmm. I'm guessing we're having twin....girls. Am I correct my love? Or do I need to keep guessing?" asked Codie as he kissed his mate again. He had a feeling that he was correct and he loved Cynder with all his heart and he wanted to be with her forever with their children.

Cynder smiled and nodded happily then she kissed her mate lovingly. "Yes Codie. We're having twin girls. I'm so happy that we're going to have a pair of little girls. What should we name them my love?" asked Cynder as she nuzzled her mate lovingly.

"Why don't we name the eldest one Marissa and her sister Aurora, Cynder? What do you think of those names, my love?" asked Codie as he and Cynder continued to lay next to each other and they soon fell asleep.

_**Eight Years Later**_

"Marissa! Give it back! Please? Mommy said we have to share! Please, Marissa, give me my doll!" cried Aurora, a dragoness that had silvery scales, as she looked at her older sister who kept holding her doll above her head only to pull it away when she reached for it.

"Come on Aurora! I'll give it back when you can grab it! Oh, is the poor baby gonna cry, hmmm? Oh please! I can't believe you're my twin!" laughed Marissa, a dragoness that looked like their father with their mother's figure, as she pulled Aurora's doll away again and laughed when Aurora's eyes began to fill with tears and she cried.

Suddenly a beam of what looked like golden lightning grabbed the doll and placed it into Aurora's arms and then their father walked over to them and looked at Marissa in disapproval. "Marissa, young lady, how many times have your mother and I told you not to take your sister's dolls and play a one person version of keep away or to play keep away with you sister's dolls period?" asked Codie as he walked over to Aurora and began to nuzzle her comfortingly.

Marissa sighed and looked away grudgingly. "Two-hundred thousand, thirthy-six hundred, and twelve times Dad. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make her cry. Am I grounded?" asked Marissa as she looked at her father fearfully when she mentioned being grounded.

"Ask that question again once I've finished telling your mother young lady. If I was a single parent you would be grounded right now until you had children yourself. Now, march straight home, and don't let me catch you doing this again otherwise you'll find out how upset I can be at this kind of behaviour." said Codie as he layed down next to Aurora and allowed her to climb onto his back and then the three of them headed to their home.

When they got there Cynder was seen relaxing on the couch and reading her favorite book. "Mommy! M-Marissa t-took my d-doll again! A-and she w-wouldn't give it b-back! D-Daddy had t-to get it b-back from h-her!" cried Aurora as she jumped and glided to her mother and began to nuzzle her for comfort.

Cynder looked at her youngest daughter then sighed and looked at Marissa. "Why do you insist on doing that Marissa? You know your father and I have told you not to do that. So why do you do it?" asked Cynder as she wrapped her youngest in her tail and wings and nuzzled her while she looked at her eldest.

Marissa looked away grudgingly. "I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm a freak without wings! Dad looks like he doesn't have wings but he does! But I don't! Why does Aurora have wings and I don't! I'm the oldest! I should be able to help Aurora learn how to fly! But I can't because I don't have any wings!" cried Marissa as her eyes filled with tears and then she ran to her room and slammed the door closed.

Codie looked at his eldest daughter's bedroom door and sighed. "Let's not ground her. She's just overwhelmed with the fact that her younger sister has visable wings and she doesn't. She's just envious that's all. She might not know it but without having visable wings she's actually better built for speed and that means any dash attacks she learns will have even more strength that those Aurora uses." Codie whispered to his mate as he nuzzled her and kissed her as Aurora had fallen asleep.

Cynder nodded and she kissed her youngest baby gently. "I'll talk to her later. How is Spyro doing? I haven't really had much time to visit him seeing as he's mostly gone all the time." asked Cynder as she then kissed her mate lovingly.

"He's okay. He misses you being around him. But he understands that you have responsibilities as a mother. How was your day Cynder?" asked Codie as he walked over to the bathroom area of their cave and he saw Cynder carrying Aurora to her bedroom and laying her down for a nap.

"It was okay Codie. I read my book, got myself some lunch, talked to Ember and Flame for a few hours then read some more of my book. Then you and our babies came home and now we're having this conversation." said Cynder as she smiled happily.

Codie laughed slightly and looked at his mate. "In other words a pretty usual day. Hey, how about if you and I go out tonight, and let Spyro baby-sit, or maybe have that pest of a dragonfly Sparx baby-sit?" asked Codie as he looked t his mate.

"That's a wonderful idea. We hardly do anything together anymore and our girls love having their Uncle Spyro look after them. But I'm more worried about it being Sparx. You know how annoying he is and that he can't seem to control our girls. They just think everything he says is a sarcastic joke. Hmm, come to think of it, everything he says _**is**_ a sarcastic joke. Oh well. So, where would we go for our night out, my love?" asked Cynder as she walked up behind her mate and nuzzled him.

"I was thinking about going for a walk like we used to, years ago, then maybe getting a bite to eat and then lay on the grass of a hill and watch the stars. How does that sound Cynder?" asked Codie as he and his mate walked out of the bathroom area and headed to the couch to lay next to each other for a few minutes.

"Mmmm. Perfect. I love you Codie. I love you with all my heart and soul." said Cynder as she layed her head over Codie's chest and she sighed happily.

**Me: "Well there you have it. I know it seems cruel to just end the story here but I'm writting the sequal as we speak. Now, if I get a single Flame, I'll use it as ammo on people I don't like....and Spyro."**

**Spyro: "WHAT!? Why?"**

**Me: "Because you're purple dude! I hate purple! For one thing it's a girly color and, as a guy, I'm embarrassed that a dude is that color! Now stand still so I can burn the purple off you!" Starts to throw parts of a previous Flame at Spyro.**

**Cynder: "Boys. Oh well. I guess I'd better do what Codie paid me to do which is to say 'Please Read and Review' and...." looks at a piece of paper with instructions on it. "Hold Spyro down so that Codie can burn the purple off him. Okay then!" Goes off to do what the instructions say.**


End file.
